1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) backlight assembly, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly using an enlarged light incident surface of a light guiding film (“LGF”) for enhanced optical efficiency of the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are used in everyday life, the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been gaining popularity. The LCD contains an LCD module which is combined with outer cases of the LCD. The LCD module has a thin film transistor (“TFT”) panel which includes a pair of opposing substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
Since the liquid crystal layer is not self-emissive, the LCD module also has a backlight assembly, which is located behind the TFT panel, to provide light to the liquid crystal layer. Due to light from the backlight assembly, transmittance of the TFT panel is controlled by arranging the liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
The backlight assembly is classified into two groups according to the location of a light source, a direct light backlight assembly and an edge light backlight assembly. In the edge light backlight assembly, the light source is located at a lateral side of a light guiding plate (“LGP”) which is placed between a TFT panel and the light source. As a light source, a linear fluorescent lamp has been used, however, point light sources such as a light emitting diode (“LED”) may also be used, such as to achieve a relatively thin and compact LCD module.
Specifically, the LED, which may also be referred to as a semiconductor package, may be thinner than the fluorescent lamp, such as a glass pipe, to make the LCD module thin, light and compact. In consideration of compactness of the LCD module, other components of the LCD module, such as the TFT panel and the LGP, are also made thinner and smaller. Especially, a thickness of the LGP may be controlled such as to lessen a rigidity thereof and, in turn, impart flexibility, such that the LGP may be referred to as a light guiding film (“LGF”) including flexibility.